


Anthem of The Angels

by ritapitasunshine



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritapitasunshine/pseuds/ritapitasunshine
Summary: It was one of those times when rita felt so alone and she didn’t know how to express it to anyone. That’s when a musician by the name of Benjamin burnley and Rita crossed paths nearly accidental. See what happens next.
Relationships: Rita/Benjamin Burnley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Anthem of The Angels

It was the middle of summer and Rita was on her usual stroll going on a walk to clear her head. She’s been feeling so down and alone lately and never could figure out why. She turned her volume up to distract herself from thoughts that started to become very loud. All of a sudden... UMPH!!! 

She opened her eyes to see a tall man in front of her. He had a transformers shirt on, something like gym shorts, and sandals. She took out an earbud. As she looked at the man she could feel her face starting to heat up. He didn’t look too thrilled about being bumped into. 

Rita shook her head and immediately started bawling. “Why?! Why am I such a mistake?!” She said to which the man gave a puzzled look and then bent down to her softly. 

“Hey... it’s okay. That was just an accident. Are you alright?” The man spoke in a soft tone. The woman shook her head crying profusely. The man helped her up and led her to a bench to sit. He gave her a sympathetic smile. “I’m Benjamin.” The man said softly. “What’s your name?” Rita looked at him. “R-rita.” She said softly. “That’s a nice name. So... what’s going on?”

Rita turned to Benjamin and tried her best to stay as calm as she could explaining her situation to him. “A lot has been happening these last few months and I’ve been feeling so anxious and now every little thing just feels so jumbled up. I also have anxiety, PTSD, and also ADHD which makes things a bit worse.” She said. Benjamin offered her a hug. 

“Tell you what. How about you and I go for a little lunch sometime?” Benjamin offered to the girl whose tears finally stopped and she smiled lightly. “That would be wonderful.” She said.


End file.
